Night Rain
by Ayame Akio
Summary: Amaya has had a rough life and has had a hard time to adjust to thing. Will she ever feel peace? (I own nothing) Its only rated M for the content in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day I lost everything I had ever loved. It was the morning of my fifth birthday. Mom and dad got up like usual and I stayed with my wispy old grandmother. I loved Nana but my parents were everything. I laughed and played the hardest when I was around them. I looked up to my parents the most. My mom had long beautiful raven hair and eyes that looked like freshly melted chocolate, her fair skin almost made her look like a doll. Her smile made the sun look dim in comparison.

Dad, was everything Nana looked for in a son in law. She would often boast about his intelligence to the other girls during her game of shogi. He would always beat her and she claimed he was a worthy opponent. She would often nag him about his hair being too long and that he could be mistaken for a girl if it wasn't for his stubble. Dad would just laugh and laugh. His laughter would bring joy to anyone. He made Nana laugh too even when she was so upset that she could kill him. Dad's appearance was different than moms. He originally wasnt from Japan. He was a foreign student from America that was suppose to be here for only four years but stayed for mom. Mom was attracted to his unkempt red hair, that he kept in a very messy ponytail that laid just below his shoulders, and light blue eyes that looked like they were made from glaciers themselves. His skin was darker than moms from working out in the sun all day.

Everything seemed normal that day. Mom and dad went to work and Nana had the girls come over for shogi. They patted my head and pinched my cheeks telling me "Happy Birthday". I was full of energy and ran around outside. When I came in, Nana almost had a heart attack at how filthy I became in such a short amount of time. All I could do was laugh and grin. I hopped into a hot bath and washed up. I put on my best dress. It was a puffy pink dress with a weird light green bow. Dad had gotten me the dress just for my birthday and I was ecstatic to wear it. Mom was mad because he didn't pay attention to the bow. I told him I would wear it anyway. I looked in the mirror and put my black hair in pigtail and then wrapped a silk ribbon, the same color as the bow on my dress, on both sides. My hair revealed my ice blue eyes like my dad's. I was proud of my eyes. I was happy to be different. I sat on the couch and waited, and waited, and waited.

The sun was setting and they had told me that they would have been home by now. I was getting tired. Nana was in a chair, her eyes are filled with worry. They were dark brown and me being a kid, I couldn't read her expression. If I could have, I would have been worried too. My heart leaps as I hear a knock on the door. I fly off the couch and to the door. "Momma! Poppa!" I yelled in excitement. When I finally looked up, my heart sank. It was a man in a police uniform. I didn't get a good look at him because grandma pushed me gently away from the door.  
"Amaya leave us for a moment." She said quickly.

I sit in her chair to secretly watch them. I spaced out for a moment, then I saw Nana on her knees, sobbing hysterically. I jump out of the chair and run to her. She was clutching onto mom and dad's ID's. I looked at the officer with tears and anger. "What did you do to mommy and daddy?! Why is Nana crying?!" I demanded. I was confused and I hated to see Nana cry. She looked up at me and hugged me tight. "Nana….?"  
"Oh Amaya….. there….. there was an accident….." She sobbed. I still didn't understand. The officer had left and Nana sat me down. I dont remember her exact words, but she had told me mom and dad had gotten into a car accident with a drunk driver and killed them on impact. I remember losing my mind and crying and screaming. I wanted them back. The rest of what I remember is waking up in Nana's arms with a locket around my neck. On the inside it said "Love you forever, mom and dad." I cried for days. I didn't leave Nana's side, worried I'd lose her too. I followed her everywhere. When school started up I didn't want to leave her side. Unfortunately, she had tricked me into going by going there herself.

What I didn't know was that she would soon leave me too. She had a heart attack and died three months later. There wasn't really a plan for me. They had looked for any next of kin that would take me in. The only person they could find was my moms sister who lived near some sort of mountain. I had never met my aunt. I didn't know what she was like or what she looked like. All I was really told at the time is that she has three kids of her stuck me in a car and I went on my journey, no thats a bit of an understatement. Its was more like a sheep blending in with a pack of wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didnt feel excited that I was going to meet her. In fact I felt nothing the whole car ride there. I just watched the world go by as I left everything behind. My mom and dad, Nana, my school. All of it. I didnt care where I was going, all I really knew at that moment is that it wasnt home. I looked down at a picture of me, mom, dad, and Nana at a park sat in my lap. In my hand I clutched their ID's knowing, in time, I would forget their faces. All the good times we had would be a blur. My eyes were blurrily focused on mom and dad. My tears dripped on the picture and on the IDs. I started humming the lullaby that they would sing to help me sleep. Then the humming turned to a low singing  
"_Raindrops falling from the sky  
Land on earth  
As little drops of heaven  
The Moon cries  
For her children to come home" _The singing slowly turned into sobs. I didnt want to cry in front of those strangers, but I felt like I had to. My heart was broken, and it was just trying to cry out for help.

Not too long after I stopped sobbing, we made it to my aunts house. It was a big patch of farmland that went on for what seemed like miles. I saw her three kids working in the field and I prayed that I wouldn't be forced to do that. A women with super short hair walked out from inside the house. I looked down holding a red backpack full of pictures and other belongings from my home. I heard the people who took me out of the city talk to her. "Is this her?" She asked one of the men in the black suits. One man nods and she smiles.  
"This is Amaya. She is still mourning so I suggest to take it easy on her." He explained.  
"I know. Im still in shock about my sister and mom's death. I was surprised I didnt hear about their death." I didnt understand why she wouldnt have known that but I ignored it and kept listening.  
"I understand. We need you to fill out some paperwork miss Umashima."  
"Alright. Amaya?" I looked up at her. Up close she looked like my mom a bit. "You wait out here for a little ok? I'll be right back out." She gives me a warm smile and walks inside. I stood by the car for a few minutes until the men walked out. I walked in as they got some of my boxes out of the car.

I walked up to my aunt full of curiosity. She smiled and introduced herself. "Im your aunt Miako." She smiled like mom. Sort of. Her smile didnt make my day better like moms did. She takes my hand and walks me into a room. It had a tatami mat, a desk, and some toys. "We can add whatever you want to it later in the week ok? Just make yourself at home and dinner will be in a few moments." I nodded as I sat on the mat. I take a better look around my room. In front of me was the door that lead out into the hallway. Someone had painted a cherry blossom on it. It looked like it had been there for a long time, the paint was flaking off. To my right was the light wooded desk and a window with white curtains. The window looked freshly cleaned and the light came through harshly. The wall to my left was plain and had nothing on it. I turned and looked behind me and saw a small table with a light on it and a door that lead to the back yard. Beside the door there was a small oak wood chest with some stuffed animals inside.

I went over to the door that lead to the back yard and opened it. A light breeze swept by me as I walked out. The wood patio was warm under my bare feet. I was amazed by the view just outside my door. I was looking at a beautiful lush mountain that was overrun by nature, in a good way. Birds were flying around the mountain and it looked like paradise. My gaze turned to the base of the mountain where I saw a fox with glowing gold eyes, and behind it, as if following it, was a young wolf. It looked at me with its big blue eyes filled with so much wonder. The fox takes off and the wolf follows. I smiled for the first time in months. That day was special.

My aunt called me into the kitchen and I hesitantly go inside. I go to the kitchen where there are 3 boys of different ages standing before me. "I would like you to meet my sons Amaya. This is the second oldest Cho." Cho was 16 at the time. He had short and shaggy wavyish hair. His hair only reached to about the bottom of his earlobe. His eyes were a olive green. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. He had dirt all over his hands, face , and clothes.  
"Nice to meet you Amaya. I hope you will come to me if you ever have any problems ok?" He said sweetly. I nodded shyly.  
"Next is Toshi, the second youngest." My aunt had chimmed. Toshi was 10 at the time. He had short dirty blond hair and lazy olive green eyes. He nodded at me with mud caked on his face and all over the front of himself. It had looked like he took a face dive in some mud. "And lastly the youngest Hiro." Hiro was the same age as me. He looked just like aunt Miako. Short black hair and brown eyes. He turns his head away like a stubborn school boy that refused to associate with girls. I just stared. I didnt like his attitude. "The oldest Chia isnt here sadly. She moved to Japan last week." It was hard to process everything so I just sat down at the table and waited for dinner. Nothing excited really happened until I turned ten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked through the halls at school feeling like an outsider. I was in fifth grade by this time and yet I felt so out of place. I felt every eye on me as soon as I walked through the door. After school I would get bullied. So I would ask Cho to wait for me at school and take me home. Sadly that didnt work much either. I felt someone's hand grip tightly on my shoulder and they yanked me into the boys locker room. A sharp pain coursed through my cheek and found its way to my jaw joint. I didnt cry, I just sat there and held my cheek. "You better give me some money for allowing you to walk home with your 'body guard'." A boy laughed and I heard the slapping of his hands high fiving the other kids there. I knew one of the boys. My eyes didnt meet with the boy that had slugged me. They met with Hiro's. I looked deeply into his eyes, pleading with him to make them stop, but he looked away. "What is it Hiro? Your little girlfriend giving you a hard time? Making you soft?" Hiro and I never told anyone we were related. We thought of it as a 'need to know' basis.  
"Girlfriend? Dude thats sick." Hiro spat at the other boy.

Another 'groupie' hung his arm over his 'leader's' shoulders. "Tamaki! We should make Hiro kick her butt!" They all laughed, but not Hiro. We both knew that if he was told to do it, he would. Tamaki, the leader, was a normal looking bully. Spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a band aid over his left cheek for no apparent reason, just to make him look tough. Tamaki grinned and looks at Hiro.  
"Do it." Hiro just stared at me. "Do it now Hiro!" I seen Hiro move and I lowered my head and covered my stomach to protect myself. I felt an agonizing pain in my elbows from where his foot had collided with my arms. The impact also made my upper abdomen hurt, but not as bad as my elbows. I had fallen over, and Hiro kept kicking me and kicking me. It felt like it went on forever until I had heard a voice that had sounded like bliss.  
"Hey! What are you kids doing?!" I heard the boys gasp and take off out of the locker room. Though I didnt see, I knew the voice was the gym teacher.

I heard his footsteps boom and echo throughout the locker room. He lifted me and took me to the nurse station. She looked at my arms and my stomach and looked at me. "Fifth time you've been in here this week Amaya. Is something going on?" She asked in a sweet tone. "Do you want me to call Cho?" I shook my head violently. I didnt want anyone to know what Hiro did to me.  
"Can…. I be excused….. please….?" I whispered to her. She gave me a confused look.  
"I cant release you without permission. You know that."  
"Then can I stay here then...?" The nurse pondered the question for awhile and nods. "Alright. Under one condition. Tell your aunt what's going on. Im sure shes worried about you." I nodded and laid in the bed. I stared out the window for a long time. I saw a shadow in the woods, then it slinked out. It was a wolf. Similar to the one I had seen five years prior. It was staring straight at me. Eyes looked full of sadness. It was like staring into a kindred spirits soul. I was amazed by this creature, and I wanted to meet them.

I looked at the nurse and slipped out the window. I ran across the black top and stopped merely feet in front of him. He just looked at me as my heart raced. I wasnt scared, I was excited. Seeing that wolf that was in front of me made me feel, safe. I held my hand down to it. He allowed me to pet his velvet fur. It soothed me, I wanted to hug it, but I felt that would have been going too far. After awhile I heard footsteps and the wolf took off. I was so focused on the wolf I didnt see who was leading me into the building. I wish I had.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once inside I looked up and saw the one person I didnt want to see. Cho. His face was serious and somewhat wouldnt look at me the whole walk through the halls until we reached the principals office. He put his hands on my shoulders and kneeled down to me. His shaggy hair covered his expression, but his voice was stern and yet caring. "Who did this to you?" All I could do was stay quiet. He finally looked me in the eyes. They are glassy and filled with worry. "Amaya! Who keeps doing this too you?" Tears finally fell from his eyes. They rolled down his cheeks and left a streak on his face. I wanted to tell him, but with Hiro involved I couldnt.  
"I dont know…. they….. they hit me from behind." I felt so terrible about lying to him I started crying to. He sighed and hugged me. I never understood why he cared so much for me. I guess, looking back, I was too young to understand his predicament. He was about to get married, but starting a family with the women he loved seemed close to impossible. He couldnt have them, and I guess I was the closest thing to a child for him.

After a few days, I started to get bullied again. They hit my head from behind and dragged me into the woods. I didnt fight them because I knew I couldnt. Tamaki threw me against a tree. He glared down at me. He didnt scare me but for some reason, I shot him the message loud and clear. "GO AWAY!" I screamed. The birds flew out from the trees and cawed loudly. Their cries echoed throughout the mountain. I felt stronger right then and there. I didnt know why. Tamaki came over and slapped me across my face so hard I fell on the ground.  
"Shut up! You almost got me expelled you stupid cow!" He kicked my ribs and there was a cracking noise. I screamed in pain. One of his lackeys stuffed a glove in my mouth. My vision started going dark. Last thing I remembered seeing is a shadow running toward us. Then total darkness.

I didnt know how long I had been out, but I had finally woken up. I was deeper in the woods than before. A agonizing pain shot through the right side of my ribcage. I curled up in a ball, biting my lip in hopes I didnt scream. I heard footsteps and twigs snapping toward me. I could feel my heart race. I couldnt imagine who it could be. I closed my eyes, hoping it would go away. I didnt expect to hear what I heard. "Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to a boy that was at the time fifteen. He had shaggy dark midnight blue hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and blue pants. He noticed I was still holding my side. "Wait here." He rushed off somewhere and came back shortly with a old wood bowl, that had tons of cracks around the edges, filled with water. He gently lifted up my shirt and poured the cold water where it hurt. It soothed my pain. I knew, I knew him from somewhere. He was all too familiar.

He sat beside me quietly. He was quiet for awhile then he spoke. "You shouldnt let them bully you like that."  
"I dont want to get them in trouble..." I say quietly.  
"Yes you do. If they arnt stopped you will keep getting hurt…." He glanced at me and scratched his head. "If…. you dont want to get them in trouble…. I'll watch over you."  
"You… dont even know me. Why would you-?"  
"I hate to see men hit women…. I'll make sure they wont hurt you ok?" All I could do was nod at his gesture.  
"I-Im Amaya…." I stuttered. He looks over with an unreadable face.  
"Im Ame…."


End file.
